cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vincent Price
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Los Angeles |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Edith Barrett (1938 - 1948) |coniuge 2 = Mary Grant (1949 - 1973) |coniuge 3 = Coral Browne (1974 - 1991) |figli=Vincent Barrett & Victoria }} Vincent Price è stato un attore statunitense. Viene ricordato per la sua caratteristica voce, per la perfetta dizione e per il suo istrionico e semiserio atteggiamento in una serie di film horror principalmente diretti da Roger Corman; il suo aspetto aristocratico, i suoi modi raffinati e l'alta statura (193 cm) lo resero il contraltare statunitense di Boris Karloff. Biografia Gioventù Vincent Price nacque a St. Louis, nello stato del Missouri, da Vincent Leonard Price e Marguerite Cobb (nata Wilcox). Suo padre era presidente della National Candy Company. Suo nonno, Vincent Clarence Price, inventò "il lievito del dott. Price", la prima crema di lievito tartaro, e mise al sicuro le fortune della famiglia. Vincent Price frequentò dapprima il St. Louis Country Day School, per proseguire poi gli studi in storia dell'arte e in belle arti presso la Yale University. Fu un membro dell'associazione Alpha Sigma Phi e del Courtauld Institute of Art di Londra. Iniziò a interessarsi al teatro negli anni trenta, apparendo professionalmente in palcoscenico a partire dal 1935. Carriera Debuttò al cinema nel 1938 col film Servizio di lusso. Si impose all'attenzione di pubblico e critica come valente interprete, in particolar modo nel noir Vertigine (1944), opposto a Gene Tierney e diretto da Otto Preminger. Interpretò la parte di Joseph Smith, Jr. nel film La grande missione (1940) e fu nelle vesti di un prete in Le chiavi del Paradiso (1944). Negli anni quaranta apparve in numerose pellicole, dal genere drammatico alla commedia, al genere horror (fornì la voce dell'Uomo Invisibile nelle sequenze finali de Il cervello di Frankenstein (1948). Nel 1946 recitò nuovamente con Gene Tierney in due memorabili film, Il castello di Dragonwyck e Femmina folle. Ebbe inoltre diversi ruoli da malvagio in film thriller e noir, come Passione che uccide e La disperata notte (entrambi del 1947), La legione dei condannati (1948) e Corruzione (1949) con Robert Taylor, Ava Gardner e Charles Laughton. Fu inoltre attivo alla radio, interpretando Simon Templar, alias Il Santo, paladino della giustizia "alla Robin Hood", in una serie che andò in onda dal 1947 al 1951. Negli anni cinquanta passò al genere horror, recitando in film come La maschera di cera (1953), il primo film in 3D, L'esperimento del dottor K (1958) e nel suo seguito La vendetta del dottor K. Anni sessanta All'inizio degli anni sessanta ottenne una serie di successi in pellicole a basso costo, dirette da Roger Corman e prodotte dall'American International Pictures (AIP), compresi gli adattamenti di Edgar Allan Poe I vivi e i morti (1960), Il pozzo e il pendolo (1961), I racconti del terrore (1962), I maghi del terrore (1963), La maschera della morte rossa (1964) e La tomba di Ligeia (1965). Fu inoltre protagonista del film L'ultimo uomo della terra (1964), un film basato sul romanzo Io sono leggenda di Richard Matheson. Nel 1968 Price interpreta il cacciatore di streghe Matthew Hopkins in Il grande inquisitore. Later career Durante i primi anni settanta, Price fu protagonista della serie radiofonica della BBC, The Price of Fear. Price accettò di recitare una piccola parte anche nel programma televisivo canadese per bambini The Hilarious House of Frightenstein (1971). Il suo ruolo nello show era quello di recitare poemi di vari autori indossando spesso diversi costumi . In quegli anni, Price recitò nei film L'abominevole dottor Phibes (1971), Frustrazione (1972) e Oscar insaguinato (1973). A partire dal 1975 ridusse sempre più le sue interpretazioni cinematografiche preferendo il teatro al cinema. Nel 1982 Price prestò la propria voce come narratore del film Vincent, diretto da Tim Burton. Nello stesso anno interpretò a sinister rap nel video della canzone Thriller di Michael Jackson. Nel 1983 Price recitò nel film horror Bloodbath at the House of Death con Kenny Everett, e nel film La casa delle ombre lunghe, accanto a Christopher Lee, Peter Cushing e John Carradine. Dal 1981 al 1989, fu ospite della serie televisiva Mystery!. Nel 1987 recitò accanto a Bette Davis, Lillian Gish ed Ann Sothern in Le balene d'agosto. Famiglia Price è stato sposato tre volte: Il 23 aprile 1938 si sposò con l'attrice Edith Barrett, dalla quale ebbe un figlio, Vincent Barrett. I due divorziarono il 4 giugno 1948. Il 25 agosto 1949 si sposò con Mary Grant, dalla quale nel 1962 ebbe una figlia, Victoria. Entrambi grandi appassionati d'arte, donarono centinaia di opere d'arte e una notevole somma di denaro all'East Los Angeles Community College nei primi anni sessanta, allo scopo di aprirvi la Vincent and Mary Price Gallery. La coppia divorziò nel 1973. Il 24 ottobre 1974 Vincent Price si sposò con l'attrice australiana Coral Browne, che appare con lui in Oscar insanguinato (1973). Si convertì al cattolicesimo per sposarla, e lei divenne cittadina americana per lui. Rimasero insieme fino alla morte di lei, avvenuta il 29 maggio 1991. Morte Price aveva a lungo sofferto di enfisema e morbo di Parkinson. Ciò lo costrinse ad avere un ruolo molto più ridotto del previsto nel film Edward mani di forbice. La sua malattia contribuì anche al suo ritiro da Mystery, dato che le sue condizioni erano ormai evidenti sullo schermo. Vincent Price morì per un tumore al polmone il 25 ottobre 1993. Le sue ceneri furono sparse lungo la costa californiana di Malibu insieme al suo cappello da giardinaggio preferito. Filmografia Attore *''Servizio di lusso'' (Service de Luxe) (1938) *''Il conte di Essex'' (The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex) (1939) *''L'usurpatore'' (Tower of London) (1939) *''Il ritorno dell'uomo invisibile'' (The Invisible Man Returns) (1940) *''Inferno verde'' (Green Hell) (1940) *''La casa dei sette camini'' (The House of the Seven Gables) (1940) *''La grande missione'' (Brigham Young) (1940) *''La baia di Hudson'' (Hudson's Bay) (1941) *''Bernadette'' (The Song of Bernadette) (1943) *''The Eve of St. Mark'' (1944) *''Wilson'' (Wilson) (1944) *''Vertigine'' (Laura) (1944) *''Le chiavi del Paradiso'' (The Keys of the Kingdom) (1944) *''Scandalo a corte'' (A Royal Scandal) (1945) *''Femmina folle'' (Leave Her to Heaven) (1945) *''Shock'' (1946) *''Il castello di Dragonwyck'' (Dragonwyck) (1946) *''Passione che uccide'' (The Web) (1947) *''La disperata notte'' (The Long Night) (1947) *''Rose Tragiche'' (Moss Rose) (1947) *''Up in Central Park'' (1948) *''La legione dei condannati'' (Rogues' Regiment) (1948) *''I tre moschettieri'' (The Three Musketeers) (1948) *''Corruzione'' (The Bribe) (1949) *''Bagdad'' (Bagdad) (1949) *''The Christmas Carol'' (1949) Film TV *''Il barone dell'Arizona'' (The Baron of Arizona) (1950) *''Botta senza risposta'' (Champagne for Caesar) (1950) *''Colpo di scena a Cactus Creek'' (Curtain Call at Cactus Creek) (1950) *''L'avventuriero di New Orleans'' (Adventures of Captain Fabian) (1951) *''Il suo tipo di donna'' (His Kind of Woman) (1951) *''Fireside Theatre, nell'episodio "Torture" (1951) *La città del piacere'' (The Las Vegas Story) (1952) *''Lights Out, nell'episodio "The Third Door" (1952) *Chesterfield Presents, nell'episodio "Count Victor Lustig, the Fabulous Swindle"r (1952) *Pulitzer Prize Playhouse, nell'episodio "Monsieur Beaucaire" (1952) *Gruen Guild Playhouse, nell'episodio "Dream Man" (1952) *Robert Montgomery Presents, nell'episodio "The Ringmaster" (1952) *La maschera di cera'' (House of Wax) (1953) *''Summer Theatre, nell'episodio "Dream Job" (1953) *The Philip Morris Playhouse, nell'episodio "Ballet for a Stranger" (1953) *The Jack Benny Program, nell'episodio "Irene Dunne Show" (1953) *Agente federale X3'' (Dangerous Mission) (1954) *''Born In Freedom: The Story of Colonel Drake'' (1954) *''La grande notte di Casanova'' (Casanova's Big Night) (1954) (non accreditato) *''Il mostro delle nebbie'' (The Mad Magician) (1954) *''Il figlio di Sinbad'' (Son of Sinbad) (1955) *''The Eddie Cantor Comedy Theater, nell'episodio "How Much for Van Such" (1955) *TV Reader's Digest, nell'episodio "The Brainwashing of John Hayes" (1955) *Serenata'' (Serenade) (1956) *''Quando la città dorme'' (While the City Sleeps) (1956) *''Lux Video Theatre, negli episodi "The Promise" (1951), "The Game of Chess" (1952), "The Heiress" (1954) e "Sting in the Tail" (1956) *The Alcoa Hour, nell'episodio "Sister" (1956) *Science Fiction Theatre, negli episodi "Operation Flypaper" (1956) e "One Thousand Eyes" (1956) *I dieci comandamenti'' (The Ten Commandments) (1956) *''Crossroads, negli episodi "Clean-Up" (1955), "The Rebel" (1956) e "God's Healing" (1956) *Shower of Stars, nell'episodio "Star Time" (1957) '' *''Climax!, negli episodi "Night of Execution" (1955), "Spin Into Darkness" (1956) e "Avalanche at Devil's Pass" (1957) *Alfred Hitchcock presenta'' (Alfred Hitchcock Presents), nell'episodio "Delitto perfetto" (1957) *''L'inferno ci accusa'' (The Story of Mankind) (1957) *''Jane Wyman Presents The Fireside Theatre, nell'episodio "The Perfect Alibi" (1957) *Playhouse 90, negli episodi "Forbidden Area" (1956), "The Clouded Image" (1957) e "Lone Woman" (1957) *Collector's Item'' (1958) Film TV *''Half Hour to Kill'' (1958) Serie TV *''General Electric Theater, negli episodi "The Ballad of Mender McClure" (1956), "The Iron Horse" (1957) e "Angel in the Air" (1958) *Schlitz Playhouse of Stars, negli episodi "The Human Touch" (1952), "Sheila" (1953), "The Blue Hotel" (1957), "High Barrier" (1957) e "The Kind Mr. Smith" (1958) *Matinee Theatre, negli episodi "Whom Death Has Joined Together" (1956) e "Angel Street" (1958) *L'esperimento del dottor K'' (The Fly) (1958) *''Have Gun - Will Travel, nell'episodio "The Moor's Revenge" (1958) *La casa dei fantasmi'' (House on Haunted Hill) (1959) *''Il grande circo'' (The Big Circus) (1959) *''Il mostro di sangue'' (The Tingler) (1959) *''La vendetta del dottor K'' (Return of the Fly) (1959) *''Il mostro che uccide'' (The Bat) (1959) *''Riverboat, nell'episodio "Witness No Evil" (1959) *Adventures in Paradise, nell'episodio "The Color of Venom" (1960) *Startime, nell'episodio "Tennessee Ernie Ford Meets King Arthur" (1960) *I vivi e i morti'' (The Fall of the House of Usher) (1960) *''The Chevy Mystery Show, nell'episodio "Run-Around" (1960) *The Three Musketeers'' (1960) Film TV *''The United States Steel Hour, nell'episodio "Shame the Devil" (1960) *The Best of the Post, nell'episodio "Off the Set" (1961) *Il padrone del mondo'' (Master of the World) (1961) *''Il pozzo e il pendolo'' (Pit and the Pendulum) (1961) *''Nefertite regina del Nilo'' (1961) *''Gordon il pirata nero'' (1961) *''Confessioni di un fumatore d'oppio'' (Confessions of an Opium Eater) (1962) *''I racconti del terrore'' (Tales of Terror) (1962) *''Tre passi dalla sedia elettrica'' (Convicts 4) (1962) *''La torre di Londra'' (Tower of London) (1962) *''I maghi del terrore'' (The Raven) (1963) *''Horla - Diario segreto di un pazzo'' (Diary of a Madman) (1963) *''Vacanze sulla spiaggia'' (Beach Party) (1963) *''La città dei mostri'' (The Haunted Palace) (1963) *''L'esperimento del dott. Zagros'' (Twice-Told Tales) (1963) *''Il clan del terrore'' (The Comedy of Terror) (1964) *''L'ultimo uomo della Terra'' (The Last Man on Earth) (1964) *''La maschera della morte rossa'' (The Masque of the Red Death) (1964) *''La tomba di Ligeia'' (The Tomb of Ligeia) (1964) *''20.000 leghe sotto la terra'' (The City Under the Sea) (1965) *''Organizzazione U.N.C.L.E.'' (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.), nell'episodio "The Foxes and Hounds Affair" (1965) *''Il Dr. Goldfoot e il nostro agente 00... e un quarto'' (Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine) (1965) *''The Wild Weird World of Dr. Goldfoot'' (1965) Film TV *''Le spie vengono dal semifreddo'' (1966) *''Clown Alley'' (1966) Film TV *''6 pallottole per 6 carogne'' (The Jackals) (1967) *''I forti di Forte Coraggio'' (F Troop), nell'episodio "V Is for Vampire" (1967) *''Avventure in fondo al mare'' (Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea), nell'episodio "The Deadly Dolls" (1967) *''Le false vergini'' (La Casa de las mil muñecas) (1967) *''Batman'' (Batman) (1966-1967) Serie TV *''Il grande inquisitore'' (The Witchfinder General) (1968) *''Meglio morto che vivo'' (More Dead Than Alive) (1968) *''Daniel Boone'' (Daniel Boone), nell'episodio "Copperhead Izzy" (1969) *''La rossa maschera del terrore'' (The Oblong Box) (1969) *''Guai con le ragazze'' (The Trouble with Girls) (1969) *''BBC Play of the Month, nell'episodio "The Heiress" (1969) *The Good Guys, nell'episodio "Fly in My Stew" (1969) *Get Smart - Un detective tutto da ridere'' (Get Smart), nell'episodio "Is This Trip Necessary?" (1969) *''Terrore e terrore'' (Scream and Scream Again) (1969) *''It's Tommy Cooper, nell'episodio #1.7 (1970) *Satana in corpo'' (Cry of the Banshee) (1970) *''Love, American Style, nell'episodio "Love and the Decision/Love and the Haunted House" (1970) *The Mod Squad, nell'episodio "A Time of Hyacinths" (1970) *Cucumber Castle'' (1970) Film TV *''The Hilarious House of Frightenstein, nell'episodio "Generic Show" (????) *The Red Skelton Show'' (1956-1971) Serie TV *''Cooking Price-Wise'' (1971) Serie TV *''L'abominevole dottor Phibes'' (The Abominable Dr. Phibes) (1971) *''Stars on Sunday, negli episodi del 2,9 e 23 maggio 1971 *What's a Nice Girl Like You...?'' (1971) Film TV *''An Evening of Edgar Allan Poe'' (1972) *''The Aries Computer'' (1972) *''Frustrazione'' (Dr. Phibes Rises Again) (1972) *''Mistero in galleria'' (Night Gallery), negli episodi "Death in the Family/The Merciful/Class of '99/Witches' Feast" (1971) e "The Return of the Sorcerer" (1972) *''La famiglia Brady'' (The Brady Bunch), nell'episodio "The Tiki Caves" (1972) *''Oscar insanguinato'' (Theatre of Blood) (1973) *''Tenente Colombo: Bella ma letale'' (Columbo: Lovely But Lethal) (1973) Film TV *''The Snoop Sisters, nell'episodio "Black Day for Bluebeard" (1974) *Roba da matti'' (Madhouse) (1974) *''Ma il tuo funziona...o no?'' (Percy's Progress) (1974) *''Alice Cooper: The Nightmare'' (1975) Film TV *''La rotta del terrore'' (Journey Into Fear) (1975) *''Ellery Queen'' (Ellery Queen), nell'episodio "The Adventure of the Sinister Scenario" (1976) *''La donna bionica'' (The Bionic Woman), nell'episodio "Black Magic" (1976) *''The Brady Bunch Hour, nell'episodio 1x3 (1977) *Lindsay Wagner: Another Side of Me'' (1977) Film TV *''Ringo'' (1978) Film TV *''Love Boat'' (The Love Boat), nell'episodio "Ship of Ghouls" (1978) *''Time Express'' (Time Express), negli episodi "Garbage Man/Doctor's Wife" (1979), "The Copy-Writer/The Figure Skater" (1979), "Rodeo/Cop" (1979) e "The Death/Boxer" (1979) *''CBS Library, nell'episodio "Once Upon a Midnight Dreary" (1979) *Scavenger Hunt'' (1979) *''Il club dei mostri'' (The Monster Club) (1980) *''Freddie the Freeloader's Christmas Dinner'' (1981) Film TV *''Mystery!'' (1981-1989) Serie TV *''Ruddigore'' (1982) Film TV *''Il mistero del cadavere scomparso'' (Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid) (1982) (Archivio fotografico) *''Trapper John'' (Trapper John, M.D.), nell'episodio "The Ransom" (1982) *''La casa delle ombre lunghe'' (House of the Long Shadows) (1983) *''Bloodbath at the House of Death'' (1984) *''Nel regno delle fiabe'' (Faerie Tale Theatre), negli episodi "Biancaneve e i Sette Nani" (1984) e "Il Giovane che Partì per Imparare la Paura" (1984) *''Terrore in sala'' (Terror in the Aisles) (1984) (Archivio fotografico) *''Escapes'' (1986) Film TV *''Il villaggio delle streghe'' (The Offspring) (1987) *''Le balene d'agosto'' (The Whales of August) (1987) *''Sbirri oltre la vita'' (Dead Heat) (1988) *''Ore contate'' (Catchfire) (1990) *''Edward mani di forbice'' (Edward Scissorhands) (1990) *''The Heart of Justice'' (1992) Film TV Doppiatore *''Il cervello di Frankenstein'' (Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein) (1948) (non accreditato) *''Il re vagabondo'' (The Vagabond King) (1956) (non accreditato) *''Tre passi nel delirio'' (Histoires extraordinaires) (1968) (versione inglese) (non accreditato) *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' (1971) Film TV *''The Devil's Triangle'' (1974) *''The Butterfly Ball'' (1976) *''The Strange Case of Alice Cooper'' (1979) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (1980) *''I Go Pogo'' (1980) *''Vincent'' (1982) *''Thriller'' (1983) Film TV *''I 13 fantasmi di Scooby Doo'' (The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo), nell'episodio "It's a Wonderful Scoob" (1985) *''Basil l'investigatopo'' (The Great Mouse Detective) (1986) *''Sparky's Magic Piano'' (1987) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''The Nativity(1987) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *The Little Troll Prince'' (1987) Film TV *''I favolosi Tiny'' (Tiny Toon Adventures), nell'episodio "How Sweetie It Is" (1991) *''The Princess and the Cobbler'' (1993) Note Price, Vincent